Escape
"Escape" is the sixth episode of VR.5 that aired on April 7, 1995. This episode guide is from the VR.5 FAQ and was originally written by the authors of the FAQ. Synopsis A faction of the Committee kidnaps Sydney in order to examine her. In trying to rescue her, Duncan discovers that he, too, can access VR.5. Oliver gives Sydney her father's journal, which was supposed to have been lost in the accident. Cast and Crew Main Cast * Lori Singer (Sydney Bloom) * Michael Easton (Duncan) * Anthony Head (Oliver Sampson) Guest Stars * David Selburg * Aileen Fitzpatrick (Nurse) * Dayton Callie (Unknown) * Robert Kempf (Unknown) Crew Teleplay by: John Sacret Young & Thania St. John Story by: Thania St. John Directed by: Jim Charleston VR.5 was created by: Adam Cherry, Geoffrey Hemwall, Michael Katleman, Jeannine Renshaw, and Thania St. John Executive Producer: John Sacret Young Co-executive Producer: Thania St. John Co-executive Producer: Eric Blakeney (2,3,5,6,8) Supervising Producer: Michael Katleman Producer: Naomi Janzen (2-10) Producer: Jack Clements (2-10) Producer: Mel Efros (1) Co-producer: Geoffrey Hemwall Observations * Sydney has two goldfish (Steed & Mrs. Peel). * The Other can be "haunted" by a past connection, in both VR.5 and the real world. Spoilers * Duncan has "Sydney-level" access to VR.5. * A person can call their own subconscious--i.e., function as their own Other. * Duncan manipulated/tortured Oliver (or did he? Perhaps it was merely Oliver's sense of guilt?), showing evidence that control can be exerted over the Other in VR. * The Committee may be seriously divided into two or more factions with differing methods of operation. * Whoever kidnapped Sydney not only physically studied her, but was interested in the following intriguing questions: ** "Were you having sexual relations with Dr. Frank Morgan?" ** "Did your father ever take you into VR.5?" ** "Did your father ever experiment on you? On your sister?" ** "Did your father kill your sister? Did he try to kill you, too?" Questions/Answers/Speculation The following contains SPOILERS. # Who did Duncan call the last time he used VR.5? If it was Sydney, as is suggested, how did she answer? #* (Speculation by Lisa Cunningham): Duncan and Oliver are already working together--Oliver put the phone to her ear. # Where did Oliver get Dr. Bloom's journal? # If the letterboxing at the beginning of the episode indicates that the events occurred in VR.5, what does it mean that the scene in which "Oliver" catches Sydney in VR.5 with Duncan is NOT letterboxed? Did Oliver fool Duncan in VR.5, through subjectivity and ambiguity (Oliver states "There is no truth" three times)? Did he, in fact, play a role (possibly a passive one) in Sydney's abduction, stepping in only when it got too rough? #* SPOILER: It would appear that Oliver is, in fact, a "good guy". #* SPOILER: (Speculation by William Wood): However, I think the abduction was actually conducted by the "good" Committee (TC), because the questions put to Sydney reveal an ignorance of events that The Splinter Faction (TSF) wouldn't have. Oliver may have reluctantly agreed to it (under orders), and then put a stop to it when it got out of hand (more evidence of Oliver's growing rebellion?). Category:VR.5 Episodes Category:Season 1